Sing A Little Song For You
by Roxius
Summary: As the oldest members of the Vocaloid crew, Kaito and Meiko were also the closest. 30 random sentences of Kaito X Meiko. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I don't even own a Vocaloid thing, either.

* * *

Title: Sing A Little Song For You

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaito X Meiko

Summary: As the oldest members of the Vocaloid crew, Kaito and Meiko were also the closest. 30 random sentences of Kaito X Meiko. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Rose**

The first time they met, Kaito offered her a rose, but she never accepted it, not until the day after their wedding.

**2. Children**

They never bothered with talk about having children, since Miku, Rin and Len were far more of a responsibility than they needed.

**3. Garden**

Although Meiko found it a bit 'unmanely' that Kaito had his own flower garden, she never tried to stop him from doing what he loves.

**4. Voice**

"You have...a beautiful voice..."

**5. Face**

"And...you also have a beautiful face..."

**6. Dance**

Sometimes, Kaito would just take her in his arms, and they would dance the night away.

**7. Scarf**

On cold winter days, Kaito always seemed more than willing to share his scarf.

**8. Shave**

"...W-What're you doing?" "I'm kissing you, Kaito..." "But...I'm trying to shave..."

**9. Sometimes**

'Sometimes...she can be such a pain in the ass...' Kaito thought, sighing, as he stared down at the large pile of empty beer bottles left on the living room floor.

**10. Hair**

Meiko used to keep her hair longer, until she one day overheard Kaito speaking about how he liked short-haired girls better.

**11. Unexpected**

'It never would have occurred to me that Kaito has a thing for bunny girls...'

**12. Valentine**

Every Valentine's Day, Kaito and Meiko would lock themselves away in their bedroom for the entire day, and each time Len grew more and more curious about what exactly was going on behind that door.

**13. Lost**

He wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration...but all he could do was lay there, clutching her motionless, mangled body in his arms.

**14. Tear**

A tear escaped Meiko's eye as Kaito ran a hand along her cheek. "What's wrong?" "I'm just...I'm just so happy..."

**15. Ring**

Kaito knew it wasn't much, but he had spent every penny he had on that ring. All he had to do now was hope that Meiko would accept his proposal.

**16. Opposites**

Kaito was a perfectionist and a clean freak; Meiko only gave as much effort as was needed and had a habit of nearly never cleaning up. Still, they loved each other.

**17. Gone**

He watched her bury her face into his blood-stained scarf, and sob. He wanted to ask why she was crying, why his coat was covered in blood, but by then his soul had already drifted off.

**18. Joke**

Kaito knew that the Kagamine twins would never let him live it down. He still couldn't believe that they had actually seen him in that bunny girl outfit, though. 'I guess I need to be more careful in sneaking about the house...' he figured.

**19. Forceful**

"C'mon, c'mon...it's over here, Kaito!!! "Augh!! I'm...I'm coming...just stop pulling on my scarf, woman!!!"

**20. Song**

Kaito couldn't believe Meiko was actually forcing him to sing 'Barbie Girl' out in front of everyone, but he did lose the bet to her, after all...

**21. Light**

She was his shining light, his glimmer of hope in a world full of darkness. And he was hers.

**22. Smile**

Kaito found things alot more depressing without Meiko's bright smile to cheer him up.

**23. Breasts**

'I'm not a pervert...I'm not a pervert...I am attracted to her for her personality, not just because she has...big, giant, round, soft, silky smooth, fluffy, delicious, pink tits...AUGH!!! I DID IT AGAIN!!!!'

**24. Angel**

With the sunlight rays shining down upon them, Meiko could have sworn she saw wings sprout from Kaito's back.

**25. Reincarnate**

"If we die...do you think we could be reincarnated and fall in love with each other all over again?" "...Sure...I'd like that..."

**26. Sex**

The first time they had actually tried doing it, Kaito almost lost consciousness, especially when she reached climax.

**27. Alcohol**

Sighing heavily, Kaito snatched the beer bottle from Meiko's hand, placed it on the table, and scooped the drunken girl into his arms before walking out of the room.

**28. Complaint**

"You two kept me up ALL night!!!" Miku groaned, and Kaito offered her a quick apology.

**29. Family**

"Kaito...I...I think I'm pregnant..." "...Say what now?"

**30. Supernova**

The first kiss was a big bang, and the second one was a supernova.


End file.
